rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyson Turquentine
Tyson Turquentine was a member of the Atlas Task Force and is Dodger's eldest child, albeit being adopted. Biography/Personality/Apperance/Weapons/Semblance Tyson was originally born in Atlas, however his family soon left him when they saw how mentally damaged he was. Forced to walk the streets, Tyson's mental state deteriorated until he met Dodger Turquentine, who was visiting the Atlas Academy. Seeing the poor boy, Dodger adopted Tyson and brought him home to Vacuo as his son. Instead of going to Shade Academy like everyone else, Tyson left Vacuo at 17 to be a member of the Atlas Task Force, which is under the leadership of General James Ironwood. Tyson reluctantly kept tabs on his cousins in the event that they go missing. A few years after Tyson started to see Cap, he acted rather strange, much different than his usual personality, which was due to the stress of the job and the building up depression, so much so that he snapped at Ghost, who told him about Cel, Tyson's younger sister, being kidnapped, resulting in Ghost taking Tyson's necklace. This led to Tyson near killing himself but was only put into a coma. Cap soon noticed Tyson started going insane after Cap saw Tyson acting erratically during battle with him firing an Atlas Made Rocket at a Grimm, hurting Cel and Injuring Cap badly. This led to Tyson hitting the bottle as well as self harming. However, his necklace was thrown into his apartment, showing that no matter what, he was a Turquentine. At the request of the family, Tyson soon entered a mental facility. When Ira infiltrated the mental facility, Tyson attempted to intervene, only for Ira to stab Tyson through the shoulder, causing Tyson to pass out from a mixture of shock and blood loss. A few moments later, Tyson woke up, and snuck out via unknown means. Soon after, Tyson abandoned his ties with Atlas fully, opting to become a vigilante after being tutored in knowledge from Dodger, and taught in combat by Dodger's older brother and Tyson's uncle, Shane. Personality (WIP) Tyson formerly wore an attire related to Atlas military until recently, he has given a new attire. He wears a worn jacket that's a mixture of black and brown that has a purple hoodie that he wears any kind of shirt underneath. He wears black combat trousers with combat boots which resemble his time at Atlas Military. In addition, to cover his face, he wears a full on mask. Since becoming a Huntsman/Vigilante, Tyson has adopted two wristblades, one for each hand with them having different functions. On his right wrist, the gauntlet contains a blade, a pistol and a grappling hook. The left gauntlet has a hook on it, which can be used for the zip wires made by the grappling hook. In addition, Tyson can change the blades around when released, this will lead to him holding them like actual knives. Tyson's Semblance is Sound Manipulation. Behind the scenes Tyson's name is based from the colour Tyrian Purple. His theme is https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JkCUJdmUarw which is Eon by Celldweller